In the construction industry, there is a recurring need for measuring, marking and cutting tools for use in connection with planar materials such as plasterboard. In practice, there are individual tools available which accomplish the various tasks required to mark, cut and finish a sheet of material. The problem lies in the fact that the requirement to use various individual tools is cumbersome and time consuming by the user to finish the particular task at hand.
By this invention, a combination measuring, marking and cutting tool is provided and comprises a tape measure extendible from a housing, a pivot tab extending downwardly from the housing, a ferrule secured to the end of the tape measure remote from the housing, and an aperture formed in the ferrule.